What Is This Feeling (i-pod shuffle challenge)
by DelphiniumSweets
Summary: I put my i-pod on shuffle. This is what came up first. The next generation of meisters, weapons, and reapers have arrived at the DWMA, and some things aren't going very smoothly for Asura's daughter Amaranth.


What is This Feeling (shuffle oneshot challenge)

Summary: I put my i-pod on shuffle. This is what came up first. The next generation of meisters, weapons, and reapers have arrived at the DWMA, and some things aren't going very smoothly for Asura's daughter Amaranth.

**(A/N: so we did this exercise in creative writing where we had to choose a song that inspired a character. I decided to do something similar, but with a completely random song. I highly suggest trying this out, it's really fun. Maybe I'll continue this later, but for right now this is all you're getting, kay?**

**NOTE: everyone just calls Kid by his name here, because every other thing I could think of sounded weird.)**

Amaranth put the duffle bag down on the top bunk of the bed. The room was not exactly huge, but two people could live there comfortably. It was much bigger than the totally-not-supposed-to-be-a-closet she had in the basement before.

It was a miracle she was even accepted into the school; if Kid hadn't taken over the year prior she never would have been. Amaranth isn't exactly… _normal_.

Her blood father was considered the most evil man in existence, but she hardly knew him. She was raised by Soul and Maka (her mother, though that's another story), to Soul's chagrin. She referred to him as her father, but she knew he didn't love her the way he loves Aneesa, her half-sister and weapon.

"Why couldn't I just room with Nee?" Amaranth whispers to no one, "that's be _so_ much easier! But if Kid wants me to room with his daughter, so be it I suppose."

A creaking door makes the ebony haired girl jump, and pull her bangs down over the birthmark on the left side of her face.

The door opens to reveal a head of long straight blonde hair, and a lavender dress. The girl has a fake smile plastered to her face, and a glitter cloud that seemed to immediately cover everything.

Amaranth hated her on sight. And she could tell the feeling was mutual.

"Hi. I'm Amaranth. You know, the Kishin's illegitimate child."

"I'm Juliette, next in line to inherit this dump."

Juliette sets her pink suitcase down next to the beds and opens it. "Now," she begins, "keep all your stuff in your area, kay? I don't need my stuff contaminated with whatever the hell is wrong with you. _Nothing personal_, but you've probably got some real messed up genes."

Amaranth smiles sweetly, "don't worry sweetheart, I'll be coming nowhere near that monstrosity you call a suitcase. Try not to choke on glitter tonight, _kay_?"

The girls start unpacking, Amaranth's side of the closet full of hand-me-downs from her mother and their friends, everything was old and mismatched. Juliette's as full of pastels, lace, and matching expensive everything.

It was almost comical to look at, Blair's old striped socks with holes in the toes next to 200$ leather boots. Maka's old vests next to designer dresses from Japan. Crona's worn-out booties next to an actual diamond necklace. Amaranth almost felt sorry for herself for a minute.

But then imagined herself wearing anything from Juliette's wardrobe and began to giggle. She'd take striped socks with holes over lace tights any day.

Break

They headed to orientation, where Juliette was immediately swamped by other children.

"I can't believe they made you room with _her_!" a dark haired boy cried, "It must be because you're the strongest of us."

Juliette giggles, "I suppose I'm the only one who could; it's my duty as heir to the DWMA."

Amaranth gagged watching the others flock to her. They were so impressed. It's like she was their queen or something. She really couldn't see the appeal.

And now they'd all gang up on her, of course. What'd she expect, a welcoming committee? She's the illegitimate child of an evil man. She's wearing hand-me-downs from their parents. She has to partner with her sister because no one else will. She's lived in a room the size of a closet her whole life.

But Death the Kid gave her a chance, and popularity or no popularity, Amaranth's going to be the best meister this schools _ever _seen.

**(A/N: as I said, no plans to continue this yet, but I might. It won't be my next multi-chap story, I can tell you that. BUT I really do love Amaranth, I feel like she's a really great OC, one of my better ones really. And that's saying something considering I've probably made over 50 in my lifetime. Although a lot were just variations on the same idea adjusted for different fandoms and situations.) **


End file.
